Felices
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: - Sólo dime lo que sientes, lo que piensas de toda esta situación… Y no, no sabía como actuar ante aquella situación.


**Disclaimer**: Todo pertenece a Jotaká.

* * *

><strong><em><em>**

**_Felices_**

Sí, realmente todo aquello era interesante, demasiado, quizás…

¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo exactamente dejo de ver a las personas como lo que eran? O mejor dicho… ¿Cuándo dejo de verlo a él cómo lo que era? Se suponía que eran enemigos, de casas distintas, de estatus diferentes y a pesar de eso, habían terminado en esa situación…. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo carajos es que ella en aquél bendito instante estaba siendo besada por aquél Slytherin?

Y no, no podía ser cualquiera, sino él, Theodore Nott, uno de los amigos de Malfoy, sí, definitivamente aquél chico que acariciaba su cabello y probaba sus labios como si de un manjar se tratase, debía ser uno de sus peores enemigos, seguido por el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, pero no allí estaban, ambos, en aquella biblioteca, aquella biblioteca en donde había comenzado aquél enredo.

En donde lo había conocido, en donde sus teorías de que todos los Slytherins eran unos niños mimados y sin cerebro alguno, habían llegado a su fin, porque él lo había demostrado, no todos los Slytherins eran idiotas, especialmente él no lo era, donde Theodore Nott, te había demostrado que una charla con él podía ser interesante.

Y no, no sabía como de un momento a otro dejó de ser tu enemigo y se convirtió en su amigo, no tu mejor amigo, pero si uno, y ahora te llevaba a esto, a esto último que no sabias como describir, porque era extraño, raro, demasiado raro que un amigo te besará.

Pero quizás eso no era lo más interesante o extraño del asunto, sino el hecho de que tu amigo fuese un Slytherin y no… ¡Carajo!, no era cualquier Slytherin, sino nada más y nada menos que Theodore Nott, hijo de uno de los mortífagos de Voldemort…. ¿Cómo lo sabías? Sencillo él mismo te lo había confesado, quizás involuntariamente, tal vez porque lo encontraste realmente deprimido y sí, definitivamente ese día comprobaste que no, no todos los Slytherins eran iguales, al menos él no lo era.

Tenía una máscara, una máscara de frialdad, esa que con el tiempo había aprendido a descifrar, a ver más allá.

Y le gustó lo que vio, le enterneció, y… ¡Joder! Se enamoró de lo que vio allí, en el corazón de aquél castaño, por eso no dejaba de asistir a la biblioteca, en ese lugar en donde ambos dejaban de ser enemigos, para convertirse en amigos, aún no tan cercanos, pero si lo suficiente, lo suficiente como para que él supiera toda tu vida y tú la de él.

Pero aquella acción cambiaba todo, absolutamente todo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Y aún peor… ¿Por qué tu corazón latía tan rápido? ¡Joder! Sí, debías admitirlo te había gustado, gustado ese maldito beso, el cual no entendías porque te lo había dado, aún.

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso, Nott?

Suspiró, él suspiró, mientras sonreía, sonreía notablemente y te miraba… ¡Joder! ¿Qué tanto te miraba?

- Creo que un beso, Granger…

Y odiabas, odiabas que se comportara de aquella manera, que sacara su maldito lado Slytherin, pero lo que más odiaba era que te dejara sin palabras, porque simplemente no sabías que decir, no definitivamente no tenías ni puta idea de que decirle, exigirle o reclamarle.

Callaste, porque no, por primera vez no sabías que coño decir y la sonrisa que surcaba de los labios del chico frente a ti, declaraba que él también sabía que te habías quedado sin habla, y sí, sabías que él lo disfrutaba, porque dejarte a ti, Hermione Granger, la estudiante modelo y la cual siempre tenía algo que decir, sin palabras en su boca era un gran triunfo.

Pero luego bufó, bufó y te volvió a sonreír… ¿Acaso estaba desquiciado aquél Slytherin?

- Está bien Hermione lo diré así, creo que estoy enamorado de ti… ¿Contenta?

Ahí estaba de nuevo su máscara de frialdad, aquella que lo protegía, lo protegía de la interrogación en tus ojos; pero ya lo sabías, ya lo habías descubiertos, quizás desde hacía algún tiempo, sin embargo creías creer que te equivocabas, que eran desvaríos de tu mente, no obstante ya no podías seguir evadiéndolo… ¿Qué harías ahora?

- Yo… eh… ¡Joder, Nott! No tengo idea de qué coño decir

Rió, rió ante tu comentario, soltó una sonora y gran carcajada, tanto así que te contagió, porque al igual que él comenzaste a reír.

- Sólo dime lo que sientes, lo que piensas de toda esta situación…

Y de nuevo el silencio.

Decidir, opinar, sentir… ¿Qué coño? ¡Eso no estaba en los libros! En los libros no te indicaba como deberías actuar en aquel tipo de situaciones, no por supuesto que no lo decía…. ¿Qué coño ibas a hacer? Sin embargo ahora que lo pensabas… ¿Qué podías perder? ¿Tus amigos? Desde hacía algún tiempo la relación con Harry y Ronald no era la misma, quizás eran las actuales circunstancias, pero de igual forma sentías que su amistad iba desmoronándose poco a poco… ¿Qué más perderías? Tus padres te apoyarían en cualquiera de tus decisiones, entonces… ¿Qué te detenía? ¿Tus principios? ¿La naturaleza?

"_Sólo quiero que seas feliz_" aquella frase retumbo en su cabeza, su abuela, su abuela la creadora de tan magnífica frase.

Y sí… ¡A un diablo todo! Ella sería feliz, sería feliz, con alguien que nunca imaginó, pero lo sería, porque si, debía admitirlo, muy en el fondo de su ser estaba enamorándose de Theodore Nott.

- Creo que te amo

La besó, como respuesta él tomó su cabello y se acercó aún más a ella, uniendo sus labios, uniéndolos de nuevo, en aquél beso que se sellaba en silencio un pacto, un pequeño pacto de ambos: serían felices, felices a pesar de todo lo que ocurriese a su alrededor, pese a las consecuencias de sus actos, pese a todo serían total y absolutamente felices.


End file.
